The prophecy?
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: sequel to Though the attacker's eye the Shadic bros go on an adventure far and wide to see if the prophecy of ruling a kingdom is true or not
1. fight

A/N this is linked to though the Attacker's eye.

It has been 6 months 2 weeks and 3 days ago since the Shadic brothers ruled the Splatalot kingdom and Rocket is now in the same grade as his brother. They were still unsure if ruling a Kingdom was in the prophecy.

"Rocket, Were Shadic you have mail!" Kook shouted.

The Kings ran down the stairs and Rocket got to the letter first, Kook shrieked when Rocket almost collided into him.

Rocket opened the letter then asked: "Kook can you please read the letter?"

"Yes your majesty." The bird said bowing down.

"Dear Were and Rocket...oh um..." Kook felt worried.

"What's wrong?" Were Shadic asked.

"Ah um...well...err...your parents are dead..." Kook muttered.

"WHAT?!" Rocket yelled.

"They have been dead for a year." Kook said.

"WERE YOU LIED TO ME!" Rocket shouted.

"Rocket I couldn't tell you they died." The can tell the future Shadic said calmly.

"WHY?!" The fastest Shadic asked, still cross.

"Remember when Father's Father died you cried for ages so if I said our Mom and Father are dead you would have been bawling!" Were Shouted.

"YOU ARE CRAZY WERE FUTURE SHADIC." Rocket ranted.

"Rocket Speedy Shadic please they do get our letters I know it they do write back to us you just need to know they are still here." Were said.

Rocket began to cry "H-H-How c-c-can the-y b-b-be ali-ive?" Rocket asked , crying into his brother's shoulder.

"We both have been granted with a special power you once tried it but you said it was too hard and gave up." Future said.

"What was the power called?" Speedy asked.

"Spirit contact." Were sniffled , "why don't ya give it a try?"

"I dunno if I can do it help." Rocket begged.

"OK but don't beg I can help you my little lighting bolt." Were said, hugging Rocket.

(10 min later)

"What should I write?" Speedy asked.

"I know: Dear Mom and Father, this is Rocket sorry for giving up the Spirit contact spell but now I think I've got the hang on it now Were and I have been getting used to the role of a King but when people bow down it still feels odd...We still have the pics of when you both went travailing around the world.

Love Rocket Speedy Shadic.

P.S Has the prophecy been fulfilled." Were Shadic said.

"Got it all now what?" Rocket asked.

"go to the Shadic Clan alter it is still standing." Future said.

"I don't wanna go on my own can you take me please?" Speedy asked.

"Fine." Were huffed.

(30min later)

The brothers in arms got to the alter and placed the letter on the alter, chanted the magic words and ran back to the castle.

On the way back people were bowing down and said: "Your highnesses.", "Your gratefulnesses" , "Good day to you your majesty"

"Were why do they keep saying theses things to us?" Rocket asked.

"That's is how royal people get addressed as." Were said in monotone.


	2. things are a foot

The prophecy?

The Shadic bros got back to the castle, after running away from a gang of Shadic fans.

"Rocket, you aright?" Were Shadic asked, feeling out of breath.

"No, someone touched me." Rocket puffed.

As soon as Were opened the castle door all of the defenders bowed down (Much to the Shadic's dismay) when Were took his second step in side he castle he fell down on to his knees "Ugh ow wha?"

"Were are you hurt?" Kook asked.

"Ghaaa no way...look a likes of the defenders help us a first but then betray... I have a feeling we will go on an adventure looking far and wide but I don't know when..." the oldest Shadic grunted in pain.

"Some defenders who look like us?" Tink asked.

"Yea but who?" Were asked.

The defenders were all thinking about whom these 9 people could be, no defender was 100% sure it was nothing but mystery so much unknown so many questions unanswered where to go from here?

"Rocket how much do you know about trailing though dimensions?" Tink asked.

"I know quite a lot, I think we must find out how they got here then try and get them sealed from the dimension they are from but if they got here by some energy we may not be able to get rid of it if inside them." Rocket explained.

"Well..." Knightriss thought, "Tinkor, you and Rocket if it's OK can find and track with what's going on if you pick up any signal report it ASAP."

" I'll do it." Rocket muttered.

(2 days later)

Rocket got a letter from his parents; sadly they didn't know either so things got more complicated.

(In the inventing lab)

"Look like we have something huh Tink?" Speedy asked.

"Yep my computer is scanning and analysing all the info we need your gratefulness." The inventor said.

"Can you please stop addressing me with royalty please seems strange." Rocket sighed.

"Sorry your maj- er sorry Rocket Shadic." Tink laughed.

(10min later)

"So we need to go to these nine temples that holed answerers to what you have been wondering all this time Shadic Brothers." The alchemist huffed.

"But in order to get into the next temple you need to defeat who is guarding one temple is already open... According to the map it's at the Shadic clan but there is no temple on the ground." Gildar said.

"Legend has it that the temple that is located in the Shadic clan that it's under the alter." Tink stated.

"The temple of Chivalry." Rocket and Were said at the same time.

The inventing lab went quiet.

"There are nine requirements are needed to prove that you are worthy...ten if you are really outstanding but the tenth is unknown so far no one has gotten in it gets more hard as you progress though each place and beaut the guardian of the temple...We know about this 'cause our great, great times twenty grandparents from our Mommy's side founded it." Future explained.

"My head hurts." Kook groaned

"The ten requirements are as followed: Chivalry, speed,agility/endurance, strength, kindness, honesty, generosity, hope both good and bad but needs to be good, stealth and determination for other skills and challenges." Rocket explained slowly so the green hair bird could understand.

"Let's go now." Gildar said before he could dash off Skabb grabbed him.

"Gildar you can't go in your armour you need something more durable, stronger and lighter." Skabb explained, "Shadics told Skabb that things are afoot at the camp of the eclipse."

"But how we get power up?" Tink asked.

"Ha ha watch this Tinky and you'll see my cyborg buddy." Rocket chuckled.

The Shadic brother faced each other and held hands as if they were passing power up on. Then muttered a few words: "By the power of the camp of the eclipse and the Shadic clan please heed our call we wish to save our world we wish to cleanse our parents sins and we wish to help the Splatalot defenders once again!"

Suddenly a glow of light surrounded the defenders to the appropriate colour. Every defender closed their eyes and let the transformation happen after 10second the crule defender opened their eyes.

"WOW!" Tinkor shouted in amazement. Tink's hat looked like a knight's helmet, the chest plate covered all of top of his body, the robotic hand was more flexible lastly he has a red scimitar and shield with the Canadian flag.

The defenders all had better armour on the other hand Kook had eagles wings Kook really liked his wings "This is awesome I look scary with these wings look out world Kook will strike."

"Well let's get goin' here we go." Were Shouted.

The defenders ran at fast speeds "Looks like this armour is magic." Crocness said.

As the defenders and Kings ran people cheered and chanted "Go get em' Shadic bros."

Little did everyone know some one was watching them.

"Grace Francis they are heading to the clan is everything ready?" The person asked though a walkie-talkie.

"Yes Matty Burns everything is good to go." Grace said.


End file.
